Castle
Castle The 3 Collection types are "Collect Gold", "Collect Honor" and "Collect Runes". Players can receive Gold, Honor and Runes in a short amount of time. "Collect All" to get all the unlocked items at the same time. When collecting from the Castle you can get Bonuses which will multiply the amount of rewards collected. (x2, x4 and so on). With higher VIP level the amount of Diamonds required when collecting decreases. Also the higher the Castle's level the more you collect as well. Here's the formula below TIP: tapping the "Collect All" button allows you to collect from all three sources at a cheaper diamond rate. (Great for collecting event requirements) The Collection Bonus formula: 100 + ( Castle Level - 20 )*5 = total % Example : level 60 castle = 100 + (60-20)*5 = 300% Collection Bonus Note : Collect Runes is Unlocked at Player level 55. Alchemy Lab Transmute - Players can perform Alchemy rewarding currency, with attempts regenerating once every half an hour. 3 identical shards grant you bonus results including hero stones and extra currency. If you don't like the shards generated. use Refresh to regenerate new Shards. You have one free Refresh chance every hour or you can spend Diamonds to Refresh. A refresh seems to generate only equal or better value shards, so if you are nowhere near the cap, multiple refreshes on the same set can work your way to a set of 3 good and identical shards. Every Recruit grants you 20% bonus Gold result. You will get one Alchemy opportunity every 30 minutes. You can transmute every half an hour. Every level in the Lab increases gold bonus by 0.4% Note: Alchemy is not limited to 24 attempts per day, but the cap stop at 24. After you have used your full 24 attempts check back every 30 minutes for more attempts. There is no limitation on attempts that may be performed per day. Tip: Transmuting will have a chance of gaining contribution points towards your guild. Recruit - You can Recruit players that you've defeated. Every Recruitment costs you 3 Action Points. If someone absolves your Recruits, you can attack that player and take the Recruit back. Every attack costs you 3 Action Points. In the recruitment tab on the left side shows people you have attacked, and on the right side displays people who have attacked you. If you have been recruited you have several options toward the person that has recruited you. Challenge - If your friend is Recruited, you can Absolve him/her of duties. But your level cannot be over 10 levels higher than his/her boss. Your friend will become Available after being successfully Absolved. Successful challenges will earn you Prestige. You can also use Diamonds to purchase more recruitment slots but you'll need to have the required VIP level to do so. Actions - Every Recruit will work for you for 24 hours. During that time, Gold will be generated non stop. The Recruit being Released, Absolved or Passing the time period(24 hours) are the 3 ways to claim the gold your Recruit generated. Operation - allows you to Work and Guard the recruit. Guard - pay 100 Diamonds to keep the recruit from being stolen/absolved Work - sends him out and work for you and gets you rewards Magic House Magic House is where all your Technologies are, You can upgrade Tech in the Magic House and raise your Heroe's attributes. You need Honor points to upgrade Tech. Honor points can be collected from Castle and Dungeons. Daily honor pack also gets you some honor. __TOC__ Technologies Unlock level is the magic house level. What Exactly does some Techs Do? Below are the list of Technologies that most player are confused about what they do. * Boss Level - raises the level of the event bosses at the start of a new event boss cycle from its default value of "level 20", thereby starting out at stronger bosses worth more points and courage gems. * Max Courage Gem - increases the total daily allowed courage gems from hitting event bosses from its default value of 3000. Guild Technologies Level 1 of each of the guild technologies costs 50 honor and zero accu. contibution/guild metals. Guild technology levels in the Magic House can be no higher than the corresponding guild technology levels set in the guild, with the exception of a player moving to a guild with lower guild technology levels than the player already leveled them to in the Magic House. In that case the levels in the Magic House will remain fixed at their previous levels until the guild catches up their levels. There seem to be no real certainty if guild technologies might only apply to guild activities and not to things like normal tower, world dungeon or event tower or if they do apply there too. (the guild page has some discussion on it in its comments. Game Masters don't exactly make the discussion more clear with comments like "Dear, guild gold tech is only bonus for collection in castle. Exp tech is bonus for dungeon and tower. And to be frankly, the bonus of every level is not very high. So it is not apparent to see the bonus." https://www.facebook.com/vsplayhd/posts/391083684380130 which is very unlikely to be 100% correct...) Tip: Collecting in castle has a chance of gaining contribution points towards your guild. Category:Buildings